The Schrodinger Quandary
by donnaj1025
Summary: Amy is wrestling with her relationship with Sheldon, is it one or is not, or can it exist both ways? She decides that she may leave California for a bit to figure it out. Sheldon knows he has to figure out how to make it right and all it may take is simply letting go of the fear.


The Schrodinger Dilemma

Sheldon picked up the two cups of tea he had prepared and headed towards the sofa. He heard the knock on the door and smiled. It was the one thing he could count on with Amy, she was never late. She had asked if she could come over and talk to him about something, which kind of threw him off, since it was only Tuesday and not date night. He set the cups on the coffee table and walked over to let her in expecting to see her smiling face, but when he looked at her he knew something was wrong.

"Hello, Sheldon". She barely glanced at him.

"Amy. What's wrong?" He pulled the door open wider and waved her inside.

"Huh?" replied Amy as she moved towards the sofa letting her purse fell to the floor..

"I asked you what was wrong, you seem distracted". He moved to the sofa and sat down, and tried to get her to look in his direction.

Amy glanced over at him, and was quite certain that she would burst out crying any minute. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Sheldon's favorite spot on the couch, her hands clasped together on her lap. "There is something I need to talk to you about and I have been rolling it around in my head trying to figure out how to get it out in a logical and calm manner, but I am not sure I can do that."

Sheldon turned slightly. "Well, maybe you should just go with straight-forward and to the point."

Amy shifted her body towards him and looked straight into his eyes. "Sheldon, I am thinking of going away for a while."

"Away?" His face crumpled into a deep frown.

"I have been offered a one month fellowship at the University of New Mexico to show some of the first-year biology students the research we are doing out here in California. The Dean of Sciences there contacted me and asked if I would come out and show them the new and interesting theories we are working on. Maybe inspire some of them to find some breakthroughs. I haven't given him an answer yet, but I am giving it serious thought."

"But,why? I thought we were in a really good place together. I am finally starting to get the hang of this girlfriend/boyfriend paradigm."

"Sheldon, I feel we have hit a kind of impasse, a rut in the road for lack of a better term and maybe if we spend some time apart, eventually we will figure out where we are going or if we aren't going anywhere."

"Haven't you been happy these last couple of months, you know," Sheldon stumbled over his tongue as he continued. "Since the train ride?"

"Oh my gosh, Sheldon, of course I have!" Amy grabbed his hands in hers. "It has been wonderful, the occasional cuddle on the couch, the hand-holding at the movies, and the goodbye kisses when you leave on date nights. But, lately it has become increasingly difficult for me to not ask you for more, when I know you aren't ready to, how shall I say it, do the dance with no pants."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but pursed his lips together and lowered his head for a moment. He glanced up and saw the tears in Amy's eyes, and kept quiet.

Amy's lip quivered. "I'm sorry Sheldon, but as hard as I try to hold back these constant feelings of arousal for you, I just can't. It is like a raging river heading towards a deep waterfall, but when it gets there, it stops, never hitting the rocks below."

He squeezed her hands slightly. "Amy,"

"Please let me finish before I lose my nerve. I am not that shy, unemotional woman you met four years ago, and it is because of you, and everyone in our little social circle who have opened up a new and exciting time for me. But it has been you most of all, who changed my life. You allowed me to be a part of your world, to experience so many wonderful things. My first kiss, being the maid of honor at Bernadette's wedding, the list is endless. I am who I am right now because of you."

Her hand came up and laid it against his cheek. "You have become my Lancelot, Mal Reynolds and Captain Kirk all rolled into this wonderful ball of deliciousness that has awoken something truly amazing inside me. And, no matter what happens between us, I will forever be grateful."

Sheldon took her hand from his cheek and grasped it tightly, he put his other hand on top, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing her knuckle. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I know you are not the same person Amy, and neither am I, but this is really difficult for me. I too, am having a hard time dealing with all these new feelings, but it is not because I don't care for you, because I do, it's that I", he gulped slightly, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of me?"

"No, not you." He turned her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. 'I am afraid of the long-term."

Amy searched his face for some kind of clue, some reason for the fear. "the long-term?, what ever do you mean?"

"I always thought my life would be structured and rigid with days of scientific research, finally proving string theory, winning a Nobel prize someday, but since I met you in the coffee shop that day, my life has been anything but that. And, I'm not sad about it, which goes to show that our DNA really is a heartless goddess that will shake you up and wring you out to dry without so much as how do you do." He clucked. "I know you have made me a better man, but my fear of not being able to make our relationship work seems to trump over what I know would be the best path for me. My parents had a horrible marriage and after listening to the constant yelling, drunkenness and the put-downs until he died, I shut it all out and worked very hard to keep conflict out of my life. And, until you came into my life I was pretty much succeeding."

She lowered her eyes. "I am really sorry about this Sheldon, I don't mean to be pushy, but I can't help how I feel and maybe this is something I have to do."

"I know, Amy, and I really wish I could take that final step right here, right now, but I need some time to work it out in my mind."

Suddenly the front door opened and Leonard bounded inside. "Hi, you two! What's going on?"

The cool frost in the air hit him like a brick when he looked over and they suddenly stopped talking and unclasped their hands.

"Nothing, Leonard. How are you?" Sheldon asked as he glanced nervously at Amy.

"I'm fine. Sorry I interrupted you guys. I am heading off to bed, kind of wiped out."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

Leonard hurried off to his bedroom, full of dread. He knew something was wrong out there on that sofa. After throwing his backpack on the bed, he quietly shut the door and then slowly eased it back open, hoping it wouldn't make any noise. No voices appeared to be drifting back through the hall. "Darn" he whispered.

"Leonard!" Sheldon yelled out. "I know you're listening."

He closed the door and frowned. How is it possible for someone to have that kind of super-human hearing?

Sheldon glanced back at Amy. "Sorry for yelling, but Leonard can be kind of nosy."

Amy stood up. "I had better get going, I have some thinking to do." Grabbing her purse from the floor she hung it around her and walked quickly to the door.

Sheldon rose from the couch and followed her.

Amy gulped a sob back as her hand covered the knob.

"Wait," Sheldon laid a hand on her arm.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, a single tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Please don't be angry at me." His finger reached up and wiped it off.

"I won't Sheldon, I love you too much."

He blinked in surprise, and before he knew what was happening, his voice seemed to come from a far away place in his mind, beyond the logic and reason he lived by, "I love you too, Amy." and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

Amy felt her heart leave her chest and jump into her throat as the words she had longed to hear reached into her mind. She buried her face against his chest and let the tears escape, spilling over her lashes.

Sheldon lifted her head and placed his hands against her cheeks. Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met. His brain suddenly seemed to shut off what he knew he shouldn't do, and before he knew it, he dipped his mouth to hers, and kissed her, his tongue slowly moving past her warm lips, searching inside, reveling in the sweet taste of her mouth. He tried to will himself to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go, the pleasure of her kiss was so pure and explosive.

Amy could feel the swirling emotions of desire threatening to remove all abandon of caution as she found herself swept up in the taste of his lips. She slid her arms around his back and held him tighter, afraid it would be all she would ever have. She knew it was tempting fate, by wanting him to know how much she was enjoying it, that she had wanted this for so long. But before she knew what was happening, her brain suddenly screamed out to stop. Amy pulled away, tears now flowing freely, "Please, Sheldon, you're making this harder", and rushed out the entrance and down the stairs.

Sheldon started to call out, but clamped his mouth shut and eased the door closed. He softly banged his head against the door. What had he done, why had he kissed her like that?

"Hey, buddy, everything okay?"

Sheldon turned at Leonard's voice. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I wasn't Sheldon", he replied. "It was so quiet, I thought you were both gone."

"No, only Amy, and she may be leaving me for awhile."

"Why, what's happened?"

Sheldon sighed and walked to the kitchen, took a seat on one of the stools. "I'm an idiot, that's what's happened"

"You feel like talking about it?"

"I suppose." He crossed his arms and looked over at Leonard. "I'm upset, where's my hot beverage?"

Leonard smiled. "Coming right up." He pulled out the chest with all the flavored tea bags. "Which one would you like?"

Without skipping a beat, "Earl Grey, hot. Maybe Picard's choice of beverage when he is thinking will help me out."

"One Earl Grey coming up"

"Leonard, how I am ever going to get to home plate with Amy when I can't even get to second base?"

"I didn't know you were even contemplating going to home plate yet." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, like I told you and Penny sometime ago, it was highly possible someday, I had just hoped that I would have had more time to work past my insecurities and phobias, but after Amy's news, I need to get rid of this crutch holding me back, or I may lose her."

"If she is going to leave, where is she planning on going?" as he placed Sheldon's cup in front of him.

"New Mexico."

"New Mexico!" Leonard asked as he grabbed a tea bag from the box and poured hot water in his mug.

"She was asked by the Science department at the university in Albuquerque if she might come out there and show some of her research to some freshman biology students and she told them she would think about it. Amy feels that we have hit a rut in our relationship and hopes that some time apart might help us figure out things."

"She may be right Sheldon, you two have been practically inseparable for four years. Did you think that somehow biology was not going to rear it's ugly head inside you? That's not what she does believe me. Gravity may be a heartless bitch, but biology will turn your insides to a torrential mass of stampeding hormones that will turn you into a quivering lump of goo."

Sheldon smirked. "Well, we know that is certainly true with you."

Leonard giggled. "Yeah, it is."

"I have noticed lately that urges I've never experienced before creeping up without warning, practically causing me to stop in my tracks. In fact, I had one of them a bit ago, when Amy told me she loved me."

Leonard did a double-take. "Wow! that's quite significant."

"Yes, it is, because I told her I loved her as well and before I knew what was happening, I was hugging her, and then suddenly my mouth had a mind of its own, kissing her with a passion I never knew was possible for me." He took a drink of his tea and lowered his head for a minute. His head came back up and he stared at Leonard, quiet and serious. "And, I liked how it made me feel, that I didn't want it to stop."

Leonard smiled and lifted his cup. "Welcome to the wonderful world of love, Sheldon."

"Well, I may have finally found my way into this club, but I sure don't know where to go from here."

"Why don't you try talking to your mom? For a woman without a college degree she has some remarkable insight into human behavior."

"You want me to talk to my mom about making love to Amy?"

"Sure. After all didn't you tell me that she has been having sex on a regular basis since you kind of caught her in the act? Your mom can't fault you if she is doing the same thing."

Sheldon stood up. "You're absolutely right, Leonard." He walked over to his desk and sat down, turning his computer on.

"I am going to go visit Penny for awhile, so I hope you get it all figured out."

"Okay, but I would really appreciate it if you would not tell Penny yet. Once I figure it all out, I promise I'll tell her."

"Mum's the word until then. I'll even do a pinky swear." He lifted his pinky towards Sheldon's left hand.

Sheldon locked his pinky with Leonard's and smiled. "Thanks."

The familiar beeping tones of a Skype call filled the apartment as Sheldon swiveled in his chair.

"Well, hello, Shelley!" Mary Cooper's voice yelled out.

"Hello, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Are you doing okay? I sense something off in your voice." Her brows wrinkled together as she searched her son's face.

"I never could fool you."

"That is true Sheldon."

"Mom, I need to discuss something and I am kind of nervous about talking about it with you, but Leonard feels you have some great insight."

"Awww, ain't that sweet of Leonard to be so nice. So, what's bothering you?"

"Well, you know that Amy and I have been together for some time now, but we have never done anything past kissing, but she told me today that she would like to have more, but you know I am not comfortable with that sort of intimacy."

"Yes, Sheldon, I know." sighed Mary.

"I do have these feelings that I want to act on, but I am afraid that once I take that step, I am committed to Amy and all that it entails. After the horrible stuff you went through with my father, I don't know if I really want to commit to a woman forever. What if later on in my life, a part of him comes out in me and I become this horrible person to Amy?"

"Sheldon, you quit talking like that, you will never, ever be anything like your father. Why do you think I let you do all those sciency things all your life? It was your ticket out of here. While I may not have said it enough, I am so proud of all that you have accomplished. It is what will separate you from the man that he became." Her face became awash in sadness. "I will always regret putting you through all that strife until he passed."

"Mom, please don't blame yourself."

"Well, I do. If I had the courage to take all of you out of that situation maybe you wouldn't have become so phobic about stuff. It is how you coped with the madness and now it is keeping you from making a commitment to a woman who is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Amy is a beautiful, kind woman and she loves you very much. As I have watched you change since she came into your life, I thank Jesus every day for bringing her to you."

"Did you love my father?"

"I loved him until he died Sheldon. He was my first love and we were crazy about each other in the beginning. But when the alcohol took over and changed him, some of that love died. Then my children came along and I spent the rest of the days with him taking care of you and your siblings. I was afraid to leave, that I would not be able to keep a roof over our heads."

"You did a great job, Mom, in spite of the things you made me do that upset me, I know you were trying to make me a better person. I am the one who shut down and blocked everything out. Now I may be without Amy because of it."

"Do you love her Sheldon?"

"Yes, Mom, I do. I didn't realize I did until I heard her say out loud that she loved me. I blurted it out without any kind of reasoning, it just happened."

"Yeah, that is generally how it happens. But now that you have crossed that bridge, a lot of the other stuff will fall into place." Mary leaned closer to her screen. "Let me be a bit frank Sheldon. Are you worried about being embarrassed because you have no experience with sex?"

His face turned a bright shade of pink. "Yes, I guess that is one of my concerns."

"Well guess what, Amy has no experience either and that will be the beauty of your first time. The two of you are going to go on this wonderful journey of what love is really all about. Your love for each other will guide you Sheldon and you need to trust in that."

"Was it that way for you?"

"Yes, it was and we were both scared, neither one of us had a clue, but your body knows what to do once you let go of the fear. Take it one step at a time. Start by just sleeping in the same bed together with no expectations, get comfortable being close to one another."

"You do have some great insight, Mom." Sheldon smiled. "I will try and put your advice into practice."

"Thank you son. I had better get going, Missy needs me to babysit your nephew while they go out shopping. Call me if you need to talk some more, okay?"

"I will, and tell Missy I said hello."

"You betcha, goodbye for now."

"Bye, mom, I love you."

"I love you too Shelley."

Sheldon closed the lid on his computer and sat quietly, his fingers steepled under his chin.

TWO DAYS LATER

Thursday dawned with a beautiful sunrise and as the morning light brightened the apartment, Sheldon picked up his phone and hit the button next to Amy's name. He paced back and forth in his pajamas, his robe hanging loose, until he finally heard her voice.

"Good morning Sheldon. I didn't expect to hear from you until later."

"I know, but I have spent most of the last two days giving a lot of thought to what we talked about and was wondering for our date tonight if we could spend it at your apartment instead of going out. I would really like to get to a better place between us. I don't want you to go to New Mexico and I want to try and work this out. I don't want to lose you because I am being such a blockhead."

"Oh, Sheldon, you are not going to lose me. I was going to call you anyway, to apologize for forcing the issue. Sometimes emotions get the better of you and you make stupid decisions. I really should have thought it out before talking to you, but it is what is now. I need to respect the person you are and to realize you will get there when you are ready. And, I figured that out when you kissed me, I knew that you had taken that first step and it helped put things into perspective. Granted, me telling you that I loved you may have been a bit of a push, but that was not my intent."

"Well, I could be a bit more understanding. I know it hasn't been easy putting up with my quirks these last four years, but you have stood by me in despite of them. And, that made me realize that of all of my friends who have tried to make me a better person, you are the one who has broken through the barriers I put up around myself."

"That's really nice to hear. How about we meet here after work and have a good long talk? I'll pick up a pizza for dinner."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Have a good day."

"You too Sheldon."

"And, Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Amy's voice cracked a bit. "I love you too, Sheldon." The line went dead.

Sheldon grinned and set his phone down. He stared at it for a few minutes barely noticing that Leonard had suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sheldon." It did not escape him that his roommate was in a good place, a really good place.

"Oh, good morning, Leonard" He looked over at him and smiled. "I have been meaning to say thanks for your suggestion about talking to my mother. She really does know how to make things better. I am going to Amy's tonight so we can have a long talk so don't worry about picking up anything for me for dinner."

"Sure. no problem. Glad to hear it. Don't you think you ought to get ready for work?" He motioned to the fact that Sheldon was still not dressed.

Sheldon looked down. "Ah, yes, that might be a good idea." He quickly headed to the back of the apartment.

Leonard smiled to himself as he watched him walk away.

Amy held her phone in her hand and stared at it. Is this really happening? she mused. Did I really get through to him? She looked around her apartment and realized she had allowed herself to wallow in her sadness. Disgusted at the disarray of her normally clean home, she jumped up and began to throw the clothes over her shoulder and put jumbled stacks of dishes in her hand. As she made her way to the kitchen, she turned on her iPod and smiled as the strains of "Teenage Dream" filled the apartment.

Leonard eased his car to the curb outside Amy's building and parked. He turned in his seat and looked over at Sheldon. "I hope you and Amy figure out where you are going in this relationship. She is a great person and you two really belong together."

He looked over at his best friend. "I know. I have given a lot of thought about my life without her in it and I didn't like it. I am pretty sure that not even my love of physics could make life bearable if she is not there to share it with me."

"She has made you a better person Sheldon, and anyone who has accomplished what I have been trying to do for years, is a keeper. So, you get on in there and make her see that she is the most important person in the world to you."

Sheldon nodded and opened the door. "Thanks for the lift. And, don't worry about picking me up, I will see if Amy can give me a ride." He despised lying to him, but he didn't want a lot of questions about what he had planned.

"No problem. Talk to you tomorrow as I will probably spend the night at Penny's." Leonard shifted the car into drive as he waited for Sheldon to get out.

"Okay, see you later." He jumped out and stood for a minute as he watched his best friend drive off. Sheldon took a deep breath and went inside the building.

Amy jumped a bit when she heard a soft knock at the door and Sheldon's voice called out to her. She waited for the last two familiar raps, but it remained quiet. Her brows furrowed as she opened the door. Sheldon stood there, a thoughtful look on his face, like he forgotten to do something.

"Everything okay Sheldon?" Amy studied his face. "You only knocked once."

He shook himself back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I just finally figured out for myself how annoying knocking three times can be."

Amy smiled as she opened the door wider. "Oh, it's not that bad, it's what makes you, you."

Sheldon flashed a lopsided grin and stepped inside the apartment. He set his bag on the floor next to the sofa. "Thanks for picking up dinner, I'm starving."

"Good. I would hate to have to eat all this pizza by myself." She headed off to the kitchen and grabbed some plates from the cabinet. "Do you want to eat here at the table or on the sofa?"

"Oh here on the sofa is fine. Do you want to watch something while we eat? I would like to talk after if that's alright."

"That's fine. You pick something."

He went to her bookshelf and flipped through some of the DVD's. His hand pulled one out and he stood gazing at the cover, "Return to Me?, really?" He looked at her with a bit of haughty derision.

"I happen to like a weepy love story now and then, I find it helps me refresh my brain cells when I have been working all week on something really challenging. Besides, it's got David Duchovny in it and you like him as Fox Mulder."

"Well, I think that is a far stretch between this" as he held the movie up, "and "The X-Files."

Amy walked over to the sofa with their plates and looked at him with a hint of defiance. "Prove it." She sat down in the middle of the sofa and busied herself with her plate of pizza.

"Fine." said Sheldon "I am nothing but game when it comes to showing that there is no validity to your hypothesis of love stories recharging your brain cells." He walked over to the television and put the DVD in the player.

She smiled to herself as Sheldon sat down next to Amy and picked up his plate.

Two hours later as the credits rolled across the screen, Sheldon found himself deep in thought. There is no way I am going to win this argument and I am not sure I want to. It had become much more than a love story to him, it had developed into something more as he found himself wrapped up in its tale of a love defying all odds. It had opened a floodgate of desire and he found he wanted what Bob and Grace had as they kissed on that street in Italy. Sheldon stole a glance at Amy's face as she snuggled against him and he felt a warmness course through him. She was his Grace and he knew that he had to find the courage to make her understand that she was the most important person in his life.

"Amy." he slowly removed his arm from her shoulders and sat up. He reached down for the remote and turned off the movie.

'Yes." She lowered her feet to the floor and shifted her body to face him.

"I would like to propose a change or addendum to our agreement." He took her hands in his. "If it is acceptable to you, I would like to," he licked his lips and took a deep breath, "spend the night here with you, in your bed." His voice was thick, yet steady as he forced himself to look her straight in the eye.

Her mouth opened and she gazed at his face, certain that she had heard him wrong. "You want to sleep with me?" She stammered. "I don't understand. You told me you weren't ready for that."

"Yes, I know, but I have had some time to mull things over, and while I may not be able to take that final last step, I would like to at least sleep with you, get comfortable having you close to me." He looked down at their hands clasped together and pulled them apart slightly. His thumbs began to caress her palms. Sheldon looked up.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as a soft shiver of delight flowed through her veins. His hands seemed to be on fire as he moved them across her skin. "I would love that, Sheldon." She moved closer to him. "And, I promise not to force the issue, just having you close is a start."

Sheldon nodded and smiled slightly. A finger reached up and pushed a strand of her hair off her face, and then his hand was suddenly on her neck. He pulled her face close to his and he brushed his lips against hers, lingering for a few seconds before moving his mouth across her cheek to her ear. His voice barely above a whisper echoed inside her brain. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy leaned her head against his cheek savoring his hot breath against her skin. "I love you too, Sheldon Cooper."

He pulled his head back so that he could gaze into her eyes. "How about we clean up and go to bed? I am curious to find out what it's like to cuddle with my girlfriend in bed instead of on the couch." He flashed a twinkle through his blue eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." she laughed.

He stood up and pulled her up next to him. He smiled. "You really are a vixen, you know."

"Yes, but I'm your vixen."

"Damn straight, you are." He kissed her on the forehead and then reached down to pick up the plates from the coffee table. She grinned and picked up their drink glasses and followed him to the kitchen.

Sheldon began rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, while Amy wrapped up the leftover pizza and stored it in the refrigerator. She looked over at him. "Sheldon, if you don't mind me asking, are you going to sleep in your clothes? You don't have anything of yours here."

He stopped rinsing a plate and looked around at her. "Not a problem, I threw a pair of pajama bottoms and a change of clothes in my bag, you know, just in case." He grinned and turned back to the sink.

"Oh really?" She leaned on the bar as she watched him place the plate on the top rack. "Did you plan all this out Sheldon?" Her face brightened at the thought of this new, in control, side of him.

He turned off the water and closed the door to the dishwasher. After setting it to start, he leaned across the counter and put his head in hand. "Yes, I did, well, most of it anyway. I didn't really get up the courage to say anything until the movie was over. While I hate to admit you were right, sometimes a good love story can recharge your brain and give you the courage to do something you were afraid to do or say."

'Well, thank you for saying I was right." She stood up straight and reached around behind the fridge and turned off the light, leaving only the light above the stove illuminating the room.."Now, didn't you say something about going to bed?" A coy smile lifted at the corner of her mouth.

Sheldon came around the counter and stood in front of her. "As a matter of fact, I did." He placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer. "One question though," he lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?" He moved his lips down to her neck. "I myself prefer the middle, but in this case I think I can be persuaded to move over." He continued to plant tiny little kisses along her skin and then moved back to her mouth, planting a small peck against her lips.

Amy sucked in her breath and let out a small sound as her insides began to melt from the heat radiating off of him. She noticed his blue eyes, sparkling, like tiny bits of lightning. "Either side is fine with me."

"Good. You go ahead first." He smiled. "I'll wait here."

"Okay, I won't be long." She strolled off to the bathroom.

Sheldon leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as he watched her walk away. He shook his head slightly as he came to the realization that his mother was indeed right. He had decided to let go of his fear, to show Amy he was capable of being the kind of man she wanted and it had made all the difference. He knew that their lives together were never going to be the same and he was okay with that. Sheldon walked over to the sofa, picked up the remote and removed the DVD from the player. As he put the movie in the case and closed it, his eyes fell on the faces of the actors on the cover and he smiled.

Amy popped her head around the door jamb. "I'm done Sheldon." She gazed over at him as he looked at the movie in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the serenity and calm on his face, like a man who had finally found peace with himself.

"I'll be right there." Sheldon looked over at her.. "Let me grab my pajamas and turn out the lights.

Amy rushed to the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and light shorts from the dresser. Penny had convinced her to get rid of the granny nightgowns, she wasn't an old woman and needed something that showed a bit more skin. Amy had found it a good suggestion since she tended to have nightmares so the lighter clothing helped with not having to fight a bulky gown.

She hurriedly changed and slid under the covers. Her hand suddenly pinched her arm. Yep, she was awake and not dreaming. The man she had fallen head over heels in love with was finally going to sleep in the same bed and while sleep was foremost on his mind, she didn't take lightly the decision he had made. It was indeed a big step for him and if she had to take the small steps before the big one, so be it.

Just then, Sheldon came into the bedroom wearing his short-sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms and she glanced up at him. She could tell from his body language, he was nervous, but he walked over and sat sideways on the edge of the bed. He laid his phone on the nightstand and his hand motioned to her t-shirt. "Did you give up wearing nightgowns?"

"Yes, I found it easier when I have a night terror that I am not getting all wrapped up in one of those things. I hope it doesn't bother you, the change?"

"No, it doesn't bother me." He smiled. "I like how it makes you look." He leaned over and turned off the lamp. The room was bathed in the soft light from the street light outside the window. Sliding under the covers, Sheldon laid on his back, arms across his chest, but then he suddenly scooted closer to Amy, and pulled her into his arms. She nestled her head against his chest and could feel the steady beating of his heart hammering into her ear.

They lay quietly for several minutes, when Sheldon reached down and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were without the glasses that usually framed her face. His body shifted on its side and he lowered his mouth to hers. Amy squeezed his arm as the hardness of his lips forced hers apart, and the world seemed to stop turning as his tongue sent her into a spiraling mass of liquid fire.

Sheldon moved closer against her body fitting her against him. His brain had seemed to have shut off all sense of normalcy, like it knew that this moment right here was what was best for him. Instinct seemed to guide him, and his hand found its way under her shirt. His fingers caressed the soft skin of her stomach and as he reached the outline of her breast Amy pushed against the fiery touch. His fingers explored the soft flesh and as one brushed against a nipple he felt a sensation akin to an electric shock shoot through him.

Amy slid her hand under his t-shirt rubbing her fingers up and down his back, settling her hand close to the waistband of his pants. She forced herself to hold back, letting him be the one in control of whatever was happening. His lips pulled away from hers slowly, his hand moving to her hip resting just above the band of her shorts. "I find I can't stop kissing you, touching you, it's as if I am being driven by something stronger than anything I have ever experienced before." There was a slight tinge of wonder and fear in his voice. "I want you Amy, all of you."

Her breath caught in her throat as his words hit home and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. In a voice barely audible to him, "Then, take me, Sheldon, take us to a place beyond the here and now."

He swooped his head down and kissed her again, his lips urgent and hungry. Amy bent her knee across his hip, kneading her fingers into the small of his back.

Sheldon shifted his body to slide her under him,and sat up. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Amy eased herself up a bit and started to remove her top, but Sheldon stayed her hand. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly eased it over her head. As the light from the window rippled across her breasts, Sheldon inhaled sharply. He lowered his body and crushed her against him, his arms reaching behind her back. Amy instinctively arched her body against him. His lips found her mouth again and before long they lost themselves in the passion of a love that had indeed defied all odds.

Several hours later, Amy's eyes opened slowly and focused on her surroundings. It was still dark outside, but she could see a slight lightening of the sky through the blinds. And, then she became aware of her nakedness under the sheet and smiled.. The memory of the passionate night that they had shared burned brightly in her mind. She glanced over at Sheldon, who was laying on his side, arm under his head. She turned on her side and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Sheldon." she whispered.

He stretched his arm that he had been laying on trying to get rid of the pins and needles that were stinging him. His eyes came to rest on Amy's face and he smiled. "Hi." his voice was soft and low. He moved closer to her, gathering her body against his. His head rested on top of hers, his hand on her hair.

Amy's hand came to rest on his forearm and her fingers softly shifted back and forth across his skin. "I still feel like I am dreaming, Sheldon. I never thought it could be so magical. so powerful."

"I know, I keep thinking about all the meaningless crap I have carried around with me and once I tossed it away, it was like a floodgate opened and everything came spilling out." He began to play with her hair. "I had no idea I was capable of what we experienced last night, but I believe my love for you and what you mean to me helped guide the way."

"Maybe we were meant to take the slow journey to get to this point, that the Fates decreed that it was finally our time."

"It's possible, but I think the advice I got from my mother may have had the most impact."

Amy lifted her head to look at him. "Your mother?"

He smiled slightly. "I talked to her the day you told me you might be leaving. She helped me understand a lot about the love two people share, that even her and my father were clueless, but eventually you figure it out."

Amy lowered her head to his chest and slid her arm under his and pressed closer to him.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked.

"Close to dawn." He maneuvered his arm backwards and grabbed his phone from the table. He pushed the start button and the light illuminated the room. "It's almost 5:30."

"I suppose we had better get ready for work." her voice wistful.

"Yes, I guess we should." He pulled his arm out from behind Amy's back and sat up. He arched his body and stretched.

Amy snuggled under the sheet and she pulled the pillow under her head. "But, it feels so good here, Sheldon."

He looked down at her. "I know, Amy, and believe me I want nothing more than to stay here in bed with you all day, but if we don't go to work, then everyone will kind of wonder what's going on and I intend to tell our friends on my terms, not theirs." He slapped her lightly on the butt with the back of his hand. "Come on, it will give us an excuse to see what making love in the shower is like." He grinned and rose out of bed. His hand reached out to her.

She laughed out loud and took his slim fingers in hers as she got up and stood next to him. "I think we are going to see a whole new side to you Dr. Cooper."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so." Sheldon walked towards the bathroom with a disheveled Amy in tow.

Leonard stepped inside the apartment and suddenly realized it was too quiet. There was no Sheldon sitting at the counter eating cereal and it was 6:30 in the morning. He walked quickly back to his roommates room and noticed the open door, the neat bed. He became a bit worried and rushed out to Penny's apartment.

"Penny, Sheldon didn't come home."

"What? Did you check your phone? Maybe he left you a message." She poured coffee into two large mugs and brought them to the sofa.

Leonard was staring into his phone and there was nothing, not a text, not a voicemail. "Nope, nothing. I wonder where he is." Suddenly his phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "It's Sheldon." His finger tapped the FaceTime app.

"Good morning, Leonard." Sheldon smiled.

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows together. "Where are you Sheldon?"

"I'm at Amy's."

Penny's eyes bulged and turned Leonard's phone so she could see too. She studied him and realized that this was not the Sheldon that she had known for years. He was wearing a t-shirt with no long sleeve shirt underneath and he appeared to be wearing pajama bottoms. His face was relaxed and calm, his hair in a bit of a jumble.

"Is everything okay?" Leonard asked. "You had me kind of worried."

"Yes, everything is quite okay." He turned his phone towards the kitchen so they could see Amy at the counter pouring cereal into bowls. They were both surprised to see her wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He suddenly saw Penny looking into the phone. "Ah, there you are Penny."

"Morning, Sheldon."

"Now, that you are both there, I have something to tell you both and I want you to promise to keep it to yourselves." He looked sternly at both of them. "I will tell the others. This news is on my terms, not yours."

Leonard nodded his head "Sure, buddy."

"I promise Sheldon." said Penny quietly.

"The reason I didn't come home is I made a conscious commitment to Amy last night and" he fumbled to find the right words. "well, let's just say that we both now know what it is like to share a bed together, to give yourself to someone you love. You know, what you two have."

Both Leonard and Penny's mouths dropped open.

Sheldon grinned. "Close your mouths and say something before a bug flies in there."

Penny started to cry. "Oh Sheldon, I don't know what to say, I'm so happy for you both."

Sheldon turned his head to look over at Amy. "I told you she would cry." Amy laughed out loud from the background.

"Damnit, Sheldon, I gotta hand it to you. When, you go big, you go big." Leonard gazed at Sheldon and nearly choked up himself as he realized what a huge step his best friend had taken.

"Why thank you, Leonard." Sheldon nodded his head. "Well, we have to finish getting ready for work, I'll see you later at home."

"Okay, see you later." Leonard tapped his finger to his phone. He turned to Penny and when he saw her wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, he had to swallow his own tears.

"Wow! I still can't believe what I just heard Leonard, I mean he has been so phobic all these years, and in the span of one night he and Amy have sex. He even looked different, more confident, more sure of himself. Even more than he normally is of course." She grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. His mother must have given him some powerful advice."

"His mother?"

"He seemed troubled about something yesterday and I told him to try talking to his mom." He took a swig of his coffee. "She understands human behavior more than anyone I know, including my own mother."

"True, I mean your mom is smart and all, but it's all science and facts, Mary's is more genuine, more real to me."

"Well, it is certainly going to make for some interesting times around here."

"Maybe so, but I for one am looking forward to it." Penny smiled at him.

Leonard laughed out loud and stood up. "Yeah, me too." He set his cup on the table. "I had better finish getting ready myself. I hope you have good luck at any screen tests you might have today."

Penny got up and followed him to the door. "Thanks, sweetie. Have a good day."

As she watched him walk across the hall, she smiled to herself at the big step her friend Sheldon had taken and what it really meant to Amy.

Amy set a bowl of cereal in front of Sheldon. "I know it's not much, but I don't have a lot in the way of breakfast stuff."

He waved his hand in the air and looked up at her. "Don't worry about it, I'll just eat a bigger lunch."

Amy sat down across from him and slowly ate her cereal. "Do you want to meet for lunch, or wait until tonight to see each other?"

He set his spoon down in the bowl and flashed her a wicked smile.. "Let's wait until tonight, because if I see you at lunch, I am pretty sure we won't have time to actually eat."

Amy nearly choked on her cereal and looked over at Sheldon. "Okay, no lunch, because there might be sex, hmm...that's a tough choice."

Sheldon laughed. "Yep, tough choice, but I don't think the university would appreciate you and I christening my desk."

"No, I don't think they would." She grinned at him.

He reached for his phone. "I had better call Howard and Bernadette before they leave." He waved Amy over to him and patted his lap. "You should be in on this too." Amy came and sat down, putting an arm around his neck. Sheldon tapped his phone and hit Howard's name.

Howard's face appeared on the phone, a puzzled look on his face. "Sheldon? Is something wrong?" He sat forward to the edge of the sofa.

"No, nothing is wrong, I have something I needed to tell you and Bernadette. Is she there?" He dipped his spoon into his cereal and took another bite while he waited.

"Yes," He turned his head towards the hall. "Bernie! Can you come here?"

"Sure! Be right there." She yelled back.

Howard crinkled his eyebrows as he looked at Sheldon. Something was definitely out of place. Bernadette came and sat down next to him and Howard shifted the phone so Sheldon could see her.

Sheldon moved his phone a bit and Amy appeared to the both of them. Howard and Bernadette looked at each other, and exchanged puzzled looks.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you a bit of news, before it gets sordid and ugly through the college grapevine." He shifted Amy closer to him and put his arm around her back. "Amy and I spent the night together and we didn't just sleep if you catch my meaning."

Howard stared at Sheldon unable to speak.

Bernadette grinned from ear to ear. "That is so awesome Sheldon! I always knew you would find your way someday, that Amy was the key."

Sheldon smiled. "Yes, I would have to agree." He looked over at Amy and then back to Bernadette, then over at Howard. "What's the matter Howard?, you seem to have the lost the ability to speak, which for you is noteworthy."

Howard coughed. "Well, if anyone was going to make me speechless, it would be you Sheldon. I am somewhat confused at the whole thing for sure, but I am really happy for you and Amy."

Sheldon saw the sincerity on his face and knew he meant it. "Thanks Howard, Bernadette, your friendship means a lot and I appreciate you both."

Bernadette started to sniffle and pulled a tissue out of the box on the table. "That is so sweet of you to say Sheldon."

He shook his head and smiled. "Who would have thought that me having sex would have reduced two of my friends to tears."

Amy turned Sheldon's phone so she could look at them, a beaming grin plastered on her face. "What Sheldon said, goes double for me. Thanks for being my friend."

Bernadette wiped her nose with the tissue. "You deserved it Amy, you have a great heart."

Amy blushed as her friends words sunk in. Sheldon turned the phone slightly. "Okay, this is getting too maudlin and we have to get ready for work. I'll see you later, Howard."

"Okay, Sheldon. Talk to you later." Howard tapped his phone.

Howard looked over at Bernadette. She had balled up her tissue in her hand. "Can you believe this Bernie?"

"Yes, I can. I always knew Sheldon had it in him. While I don't know what moved him to sleep with Amy last night, I have always felt that deep underneath that fussy exterior we see all the time, a very sensitive and loving man was in there somewhere."

"I suppose so, I mean he has changed a lot the last few years and Amy has had a lot to do with that."

Bernadette got up and went to the kitchen. She began putting stuff in her briefcase. "True, but it's also possible that Sheldon saw how happy we have been these last couple of years and now with Penny and Leonard being in a good place, maybe he finally realized that this is something he wanted to experience."

"I think the rest of the guys along with myself have always hoped that sooner or later he would find the happiness he deserves." He headed to the kitchen sink and rinsed his cup out. "I still shake my head in wonder sometimes about that dating service actually matching the two of them up four years ago."

"If you and Raj had not decided to put his name on that website, there is no telling where he would be right now." She went and kissed him. "Then again, since they seem so perfect for one another, who knows if fate would have found a way to bring them together."

Howard grabbed his keys from the counter. "I guess that is possible. Come on, we had better get going, traffic is going to be crazy on a Friday morning." Bernadette led the way to the front door and Howard put his hand on her arm. "I for one am glad I have you in my life."

She hugged him. "Me too Howie."

They both slowly walked out the door.

Sheldon put his phone down and hugged Amy closer to him. His arms encircled her waist and he gazed at her, his eyes sparkling and clear. "I wish I had the words to explain to you how contented I am right now. It's as if the peace and serenity I found with you last night has upended my whole world and I am gloriously happy, almost giddy."

Amy got up slowly from Sheldon's lap and took his hand in hers. "I don't need an explanation from you, because it is the same for me. I never in my life thought I would ever get the experience of feeling what real love can be like and you did that Sheldon. You gave yourself to me last night and that in itself is what really matters."

He squeezed her hand. "I do love you Amy, very much."

"I love you too Sheldon. Now, come on, let's get this day over with so we can get back here and pick up where we left off." She grinned wickedly. "I will need to stop at the store later to stock some food for the weekend, because I am pretty sure we may not be leaving here the next two days."

"Yeah, I think you're probably correct on that." He laughed. "You go ahead and get ready first, I am going to call Raj."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before walking off towards the bedroom.

Sheldon picked up his phone and dialed Raj's number. He quickly took another bite of his cereal.

"Hi Sheldon, what's going on?" Raj said as he peered into his phone. He stared at Sheldon and thought it kind of odd that he was not dressed. He finished pouring some juice into a glass and put the bottle back in the fridge.

"Morning, Raj. I wanted to be the one to tell you some news this morning before you heard it through the gossip tree that exists at work." He cleared his throat after gulping down his bite of food.

"Are you okay, you aren't even dressed yet and that is not like you." Raj walked over to the sofa and sat down, setting his glass on the table.

"Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I am more than fine." He shot Raj a carefree smile. "Remember when we were talking in my kitchen a few weeks ago after we ran into Emily at the movies?"

"Sure, I remember. What about it?"

"You asked me how I would feel if I had seen Amy with another man and I told you that per our agreement that she could not have physical contact with anyone but me, and you said what did it matter, since I don't have sex with Amy." He stared at Raj intently. "Well, we can't say that any longer."

Raj's jaw dropped for a moment and then he shut it. His eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Sheldon! You're kidding me right? He ruffled his eyebrows together. "You aren't going to yell bazinga at me are you?"

"No, Raj, I couldn't be more serious."

"Wow, dude! That is so awesome." He ran his hand through his hair. "I have got to say, you sure know how to shake a person up so early in the morning."

Sheldon smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Raj began to shake his head. "I'm still in disbelief Sheldon and quite frankly it is making me all emotional."

"Oh for heaven's sake don't you start crying too!" His voice was full of exasperation. "One night of sex with Amy and it has reduced some of you to dithering old ladies."

"Sorry Sheldon, it's hard not to get all weepy, we have all come a long way in our lives and the rest of us have had the joy of being with someone we care about. We were worried you would never get to experience that. Regardless of how we trash talk sometimes, you are our friend and only want what is best for you. And, Amy is what is best for you."

Sheldon remained quiet for a few seconds. "That is quite thoughtful of you Raj, thanks. And, you are right, Amy has become the light of my life, and made me a better person, but I also couldn't have gotten this far without all the rest of you either."

Raj smiled. "Thanks Sheldon. That means a lot to me."

He nodded. "Look, Raj, I have got to go get ready or Amy and I are going to be stuck in weekend traffic, so I'll see you at work."

"Yeah, I had better get going to, so see ya." Raj waved and hung up.

Sheldon looked down at the bowl in front of him and realized his cereal had become all mushy. He thought about how in the past he might have thrown it out because it didn't meet his standards of what cereal and milk should be like together. Now, he didn't really care. He dipped his spoon into the bowl and proceeded to finish it all off. He got up and headed to the sink, drinking the last of the milk from the bowl on his way.

"Okay, Sheldon, your turn." Amy called out to him as she stepped into the living room and stood by the couch.

"Alright." He turned around from the sink and glanced at her. He smiled at how beautiful she looked this morning, her face aglow. He ran some water into the bowl and then walked over to stand in front of her. "If I haven't told you how pretty you look this morning, I'm telling you now." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, before grabbing his bag from the floor and heading to the bedroom.

Amy's face beamed as she turned to watch him walk away. Her hand came up to touch the spot where he had kissed her and rubbed her finger lightly against it, hoping the touch of his lips was still on her skin. Finally, she broke herself out of her reverie and grabbed her purse. She set it on the edge of the sofa and went around the apartment making sure she had everything.

Sheldon came out of the bedroom dressed and carrying his bag. "Do you have another set of sheets for the bed?, as I think those on there now could probably use a good washing." He leered at her, his eyes dancing with amusement as he flipped his bag around his shoulder

.

Amy laughed as she grabbed her purse from the couch and headed for the door. "Yes, I have a couple of extra sets, but we will worry about that later, right now we need to get on the road."

Sheldon grinned at her as he caught up to her before she opened it. His hand reached out to her arm and he turned her towards him. "It is going to be a really long day without you." His face leaned in and he kissed her. Amy put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, her lips forcing his open, taking control, tasting the warm flesh of his delicious mouth.

He returned her kiss with giddy abandon. Suddenly he pulled away and his eyes were pleading and smoldering. "Please, Amy, you're making it really difficult not to take you back to bed and work be damned."

"Sorry, Sheldon." She giggled. "You taste so wonderful and I wanted to have something to get me through the day." She opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Well, it damn near did me in." He grinned as he followed her, shutting the door behind him.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Leonard stood next to Sheldon in a huge empty parking lot. Being a Saturday they were convinced they wouldn't have anyone being around to get in the way. Waves of heat were dancing across the concrete. "Are you sure you are ready to take this further?" He raised up his hand and handed his roommate the car keys dangling from his fingers.

Sheldon glanced at Leonard and took the keys from his hand. "Yes, I am. It's time to get past this last hurdle. And, I couldn't have gotten this far without your help. Thanks for being patient with me."

Leonard smiled. "You're welcome."

He walked over to Leonard's car, opened the driver's door and got in. He rolled the window down and started the engine. Sheldon glanced over at Leonard and smiled. Fastening his seat belt, he put the car in park and drove off across the lot slowly, then gunned the accelerator and sped across the asphalt.

Leonard yelled out to him. "Sheldon! What the hell are you doing?" He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace around in circles.

Before hitting the wall, he slowed and turned the car into a turn and proceeded to sped up again, then turned the vehicle into yet another turn. He continued this song and dance with the car until he screeched to a halt in front of Leonard. He stuck his head out the window and laughed. "Damn, that was awesome!"

"What the crap, Sheldon? You scared me to death. What possessed you to do that?"

"I have been watching a lot of videos on driving, drivers maneuvering cars through turns, and decided I wanted to try it. I studied the science of it Leonard, it wasn't as if I didn't get the physics behind it you know."

"Still, you could have at least told me ahead of time."

Sheldon looked over at his best friend. "Yeah, I could have, but you would have stopped me. And, I wouldn't have had the chance to experience the pure joy of my own hands wrapped around a steering wheel, being in control of two-thousand pounds of metal and making it do what I want it to do." He crossed his arms and leaned on the door. "It's quite a heady feeling."

Leonard stared at him for a minute and then laughed. "I am not sure how to handle this new Sheldon. Are you sure you haven't been taken over by some alien or switched places with another you from another dimension?"

"No, I haven't been switched with someone else. Why not think of me as Sheldon 2.0." He turned back to the steering wheel and grinned. "Now, get in, so I can go practice on some streets before heading to the Motor Vehicle Department."

Leonard hesitated for a minute. "I don't know if I want to get in a car with someone who appears to be channeling an Indy 500 racer."

Sheldon laughed. "I promise I won't do that out on the main roads. I really want to pass that driving test and intend to fully obey all the traffic laws."

"Okay." Leonard walked over to the passenger side and got in. After fastening his seat belt he glanced over at his roommate. "I wouldn't worry Sheldon, you are going to pass that test with flying colors. That was some really great driving skills you showed off." He put his fist up in the air.

He raised a fist and bumped it against Leonard's. "Thanks, buddy." Sheldon put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tidbits of conversation drifted around the coffee table in front of the sofa as everyone helped themselves to plates of food from the containers sitting about. Sheldon sat on the edge of the sofa in his favorite spot, his body pressed close to Amy. He had become quite comfortable showing affection for her in front of everyone and it soon became matter of fact to all of them. His fork bobbed up and down in his salad, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to eat just yet. His eyes glanced over at Leonard sitting in the chair.

Leonard looked over at him and smiled. "Hey everyone, I have something I want to tell you."

Penny looked over at him and grinned. "You're aren't going to tell us you're going away again are you?"

"No, nothing like that." He looked around the room at Howard, Bernadette, Amy and Raj. "Actually, it's more Sheldon's news, but apparently he doesn't want to toot his own horn so to speak, so he told me I could tell you."

Amy turned her face and looked at Sheldon, a small frown on her face. "Don't tell me you're the one going away."

He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Amy, not unless you're by my side."

She blushed. "Good to know."

"So, what is this news?" Raj asked.

"Well, early this morning, Sheldon and I went to this empty warehouse parking lot so he could practice driving." He let his eyes travel around to each of their faces.

"What!" Penny yelled. She looked over at Sheldon, but all he did was smile.

The rest of Sheldon's friends all looked over at him, their faces awash in astonishment.

Howard smirked at Sheldon. "I bet that took forever with him being so careful and all. Did the car survive?"

"I'll have you know Howard, that Sheldon drove that car around that lot like a driver at a NASCAR race on Sunday." He turned his face to look at his roommate. He saw the pride written all over it. Looking back at all of them, he grinned. "Yeah, you should have seen him, damn near gave me a heart attack. I thought for sure he was going to go real careful, but before I knew what was happening, he sped off and I had visions of him hitting the wall, but he slowed, turned the car into a curve and took off again, doing donuts and spinning all over that lot."

"Oh my god!" Penny exclaimed. "How the hell did you learn to do that Sheldon?"

Amy looked over at Sheldon and beamed, her face full of delight.

Sheldon looked around the room. "A lot of video watching on YouTube, studying the physics behind moving a car through turns, you know science." He grinned. "Of course, I wouldn't have gotten that far without Leonard willing to work with me and giving me some pointers." He nodded his head at Leonard.

"Well, it was a bit touch and go these last two weeks, but this morning Sheldon showed once he puts his mind to something there is no stopping him. And, the culmination of all that practice is." Leonard raised his eyebrows at Sheldon.

"Oh yeah." said Sheldon. He set his plate down on the table and stood up. Reaching his hand to his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and sat back down. Reaching inside, he pulled out a card and showed the room his brand new California driver's license.

Amy lifted the license out of his hand and stared at it. "Oh my gosh Sheldon!, I am so proud of you." She threw her arms around his neck. Sheldon reached his arm around her back and squeezed her tightly. Amy let her arms fall back to her side and she handed the card to Bernadette sitting next to her. "Isn't this awesome!"

Bernadette took the card from her hand and looked at it. "Wow, Sheldon, you really did it." She passed it to Howard sitting in the desk chair next to her.

Howard sat quietly and gazed at it for a few seconds. He looked over at Sheldon and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Howard." Sheldon grinned.

Raj reached over and took the license from Howard. "Nice picture too. I don't know how you managed to do that, most people look like they just got arrested." He smiled and lifted the card towards Penny.

Penny got up from her seat and took it from Raj's hand. She sat back down and studied the card. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and she sniffed. "Oh, Sheldon, I still can't believe you did this." Her face looked up from the license and caught his eyes. She got up and walked over to him. As she handed him back the card, Penny leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and went back and sat down.

The tears he had seen in Penny's eyes made his heart swell. "Yeah, me neither, but it was something I had to do." He took the license and put it back in his wallet, closing it slowly and laying it on the table.

Leonard piped up. "And, that's not the only news." He looked over at Sheldon to make sure it was okay to continue. Sheldon nodded at him.

Everyone stared at Leonard. He stayed quiet for a second.

Bernadette shouted. "What are you waiting on? Spill it."

Leonard laughed. "His license was not the only thing he took care of today. On Monday, Sheldon will be picking up his brand new car!"

Amy gasped and her hands flew to her face. "Damn, this day keeps getting better and better."

"Alright!" said Bernadette. "Now he can chauffeur Howard and I around for awhile to make up for all those lovely car rides we have shared." Her left hand, palm side up reached over at Sheldon. He laughed and slid his palm across hers.

Howard and Raj looked at each other, each trying to process this news. Raj turned back and looked over at Sheldon, a wide grin on his face. "Dude, that is so cool."

"Thanks, Raj."

Howard finally turned his head and gazed at Sheldon. He raised a couple of fingers to his forehead and saluted. "Not much to say, other than full speed ahead."

Sheldon returned the salute. "I fully intend to do so Howard." He suddenly realized he heard soft crying from where Penny was sitting and looked over at her. She had her mouth covered with her hand trying to hold back gulping sobs. Sheldon got up and went to her. Pulling her up out of the chair, he hugged her and let her cry it out.

Penny stepped back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Sheldon, I just couldn't help it. All this, the driving, the new car, you and Amy, it just got to be too much. Next to Leonard, you are very important to me and to see you moving down a different path, I don't know, it makes me a bit sad. I mean it's a happy sad, if that is possible."

"I understand Penny, and I get what you are saying, but it is time for me to grow up." He turned his head around and looked at Amy, then glanced back at Penny. "That wonderful woman sitting on the sofa is what is most important to me and if it means I have to jump into the fire to shake off my demons, then so be it." He patted her arm and went back to the sofa. His eyes fell on Amy's face and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. As he turned around to sit down, he saw everyone staring at him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, get a grip people, this is what my life is all about now, so get used to it." He smiled warmly at them and sat down. "Now, come on, our food is getting cold."

They all laughed and turned their attention to their plates. As soft giggling and conversation returned to the room, Sheldon shifted his eyes up a bit, so they could not see him watching them and could not help but feel an indefinable rightness in the world.


End file.
